


A Day In The Life Of Sam And Dean Winchester

by lucyyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyyo/pseuds/lucyyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those days they had every other month when there was nothing waiting to be done. No hunt to go on, none of their friends in immediate danger and the world wasn't ending for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life Of Sam And Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strex/gifts).



When Dean woke up that morning it took him a moment to remember where exactly he actually was. He still had to get used to waking up in the same bed every morning, a bed that didn't smell like someone had picked the bedding out of a garbage can. He took his time for getting out of bed and even longer for taking a good warm shower with just the perfect water pressure.

  
It was one of those days they had every other month when there was nothing waiting to be done. No hunt to go on, none of their friends in immediate danger and the world wasn't ending for a change (or if it was there was nothing they could do about it right now).  
Sam and Dean used to spend such days hanging around in some crappy (and more often than not smelly) motel room and sometimes go out to the nearest bar for a drink when they got sick of staring at the same wall paper for hours.

  
Now that they had the bunker it was different though. They had finally found a home, a place where they actually enjoyed to stay, where they were not in constant fear of being visited by some demons or angels or whoever else was after them. Nowadays Sam and Dean savored every last second they could rest at home in peace.

  
So when Dean was standing under the shower that morning after sleeping for 10 (!!!) hours straight he started to map out a plan of what the two of them could do with their free day. He wanted to make it to something special, their first day off in the bunker and also the first time in months (maybe years?) they could actually spend time together without having to think about the trials or whatever else they were doing. Dean couldn't help but smile while the water kept pouring down his face. Yeah, today was going to be awesome!

  
When he got out of the shower (after what felt like a good hour or so) he put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt, because how often did they get the chance to walk around in lazy clothes all day? Dean could feel how all the additional sleep and the long, hot shower had completely relaxed him. He didn’t think that he had ever felt this comfortable and entirely peaceful in his whole life. After spending another 15 minutes just sitting on his bed and enjoying this new sensation plus the prospect of the upcoming day he finally got up and walked out of his room.

  
For a short moment he contemplated waking up Sam by jumping on his bed like he used to do when they were little. He then decided against it though in favour of his second and much more mature idea. So instead of walking down the hallway towards Sammy's room he turned the other way and headed into their kitchen.

  
The kitchen was the best room in the whole bunker and no one would ever convince Dean otherwise. It's where Dean spent most of his time either preparing food or (although he'd never admitted it to anyone) watching cooking shows on TV. He just loved the smell of bacon and coffee that was always hanging in the air here. That and the cold beer that was always waiting for him in the fridge were definitely reason enough for him to stay in here as much as possible. Also as it turns out he was quite a decent cook and enjoyed cooking much more than he ever thought he would.

  
Right now he was busily preparing a massive breakfast for himself and Sammy. They didn't have a decent breakfast (or at least what Dean calls a decent breakfast) in ages. There was bacon sizzling in a pan right next the one where he was making pan cakes while at the same time trying to get a tray with orange juice, coffee and eggs ready. Some people may have found all of this too stressful but for Dean it was the most relaxing thing in the world. It kept his mind of the nightmares he still had almost every night and gave him a feeling of normality he never had before.

 

* * *

 

Sam woke up because he heard the door being opened. Instinctively he reached for the gun that he always kept on his bedside table while trying to figure out who exactly the intruder could be. His hand stopped on midway though because the smell of bacon and coffee hit him. Of course, they were in the bunker; there was nothing to be feared in here. When Sam turned around and sat up in his bed he saw Dean standing in the doorway, a tray which was basically filled to overflowing with food in his hands and a wide grin on his face.

  
"Morning sunshine!" Dean greeted in his usual mocking voice.  
"Morning." Sam replied yawning.

  
God, was this what it felt like to have more than 4 hours of sleep? He couldn't remember ever feeling this well rested.

  
Carefully balancing the tray Dean walked towards the bed. Sam skidded to one side allowing Dean to sit down next to him. They put the tray between the two of them and Dean turned on some morning talk show on the TV.

  
"How're you feeling?" Dean required earnestly his worried eyes glancing towards Sam.  
"Never felt better. Honestly." Sam replied, seeing the doubtful look on Dean's face. And it was the truth. He hadn't felt this good since he began the trials.  
When Dean didn't stop looking worried he tried to change the subject.  
"Did you make all of this?" he asked nodding towards the overcrowded tray between them.  
"'Course I did!” he said finally averting his gaze from Sam. "Thought we could use a proper breakfast for a change!"

  
He grabbed one of the pancakes and began devouring it in a speed that made Sam somehow think of a hamster. Within a minute Dean had eaten another pancake and drowned a whole glass of orange juice. He suddenly stopped munching on a piece of toast when he noticed that Sam hadn’t even touched the food but was instead looking at his brother fondly.

  
“Wha’?” Dean asked, mouthful of the toast making it hard to understand him.  
“Nothing.” Sam uttered looking down quickly to hide his smile.  
Dean raised his eyebrows. “Come on! Don’t tell me you’re not hungry! Kid like you’s got to eat!”  
“No, it’s just…” but Sam didn’t know how to say it.

  
How do you tell your brother that seeing him happy makes your heart feel like it’s too big to fit into your chest? How do you tell that his smile gives you all the hope you need to keep going? Because the love you feel for him is stronger than all the crap you’ve had to deal with and the only thing that stops you from committing suicide is that you would never want to hurt him. That all you do, you only ever do to lift some weight of his shoulders because you’re scared he’ll drown in self-loathing if you don’t?  
No, Sam could never say that. Instead he took one of the pancakes from the pile and started eating as well.  
“Oh my god! These are amazing!” he exclaimed after his first bite.

 

* * *

 

  
They finished their breakfast in silence after that both too busy diminishing the food to talk. When all the food was gone (which took them a surprisingly short time) they just stayed on the bed too comfortable and full to do anything else.  
Dean flicked through some channels until he found a cartoon showing on one. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam’s face lighting up.

“Dude! That’s Road Runner! That’s my…” Sam shouted almost jumping off the bed in his excitement.  
“It’s your favourite, I know man. I was the one who had to watch it with you every single morning until you where like 18 or something.” Dean cut him off softly.  
“Not ‘til I was 18! And also don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it. You were just glad to have a reason to watch it!” Sam said and nudged Dean with his elbow. And yeah, he was right Dean had loved (and still loves) that stupid cartoon, probably because watching it every morning with Sam was one of the few nice memories he had of his childhood. It had always been the only thing that made him feel like he was a normal kid.

  
Without any further words they agreed on watching Road Runner both of them smiling because this was basically their childhood. As it turns out there was a Looney Tunes appreciation day going down on this channel meaning that they would be showing Road Runner all morning. Dean took the tray of the bed and put in on the floor next to them so they could settle into an even more comfortable position.

  
After a while Sam drowsed of again, his body using the unexpected rest to recover from the torturous effects of the trials.  
For the first time in months he didn’t dream anything at all, not of Jess who’s been haunting his dreams for 9 years now, nor of Lucifer who would forever be somewhere in the back of his head just waiting to taunt him while he slept.

  
Dean hadn’t noticed his brother falling asleep so when he felt Sam’s head falling on his shoulder he jerked up from his slouching position his body instinctively expecting an attack. When he realized that that wasn’t the case he relaxed again and looked down into his brother’s face. It seemed peaceful for once; completely calm and even a little smile showing around his lips.

  
Dean turned the volume of the TV down and then put his arm around his sleeping brother. They hadn’t been this close for a long while, not because either of them wouldn’t want to but because it was kind of hard to get some alone time with all the shit that had been going down lately.  
A warm feeling started to radiate through Dean from where Sam snuggled into him. It started from his stomach and slowly swept through him until his whole body felt warm and he was a bit dizzy from the feeling. It was like when they were younger before Sam overtook him in height and strength; when he would come crawling into Dean’s bed and cuddle into his arms because he was scared of the wind howling outside.

  
He must have fallen asleep as well because when he opened his eyes again the sunlight was flooding the room and there was some crappy sitcom on TV now. He realized that he was holding Sam tightly in his arms , practically squeezing the air out of him. A smaller man would have woken up because of it but Sam was Sam and so he was still fast asleep, his slow breathing the only visible sign that he was only sleeping and not...Dean couldn't even bring himself to think about the other possibility.  
He watched his little brother for a while, watched the curve of his chest slowly rising and sinking again with every breath. He could feel himself becoming a little too hot, Sam was like an oven, but he wasn’t quite ready to let go of this yet.

  
Finally he had to though, the heat building up between them becoming unbearable. He sat up grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Sam still didn’t show any sign that he would awake soon so Dean got up opened one of the windows to let some fresh, cool air in and then taking the discarded tray with him he left the room. After he had put the tray back in the kitchen he went straight for the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the first chapter of this. I'm planning on writing (a lot) more so bare with me. also thanks for reading.


End file.
